caravaneerfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons and Armor
Weapons Weapons are one of the key factors in game. Whether it is stopping robbers of tearing up a caravan these are required. Generally, all of these weapons are available in Fort Goks. Melee Melee weapons have no ammo requirements but do little damage and must be used at point-blank range Handguns These weapons have low accuracy and most have fairly low damage, but most are also semiautomatic. Rifles General These have good damage and accuracy but low clip sizes. Springfield M1903 *Weight: 3.95 kg *Clip: 5 *Ammo: 30-06 Springfield *Damage: 20 *Accuracy: 50 *Recock: Manual *Approx cost: $1267.20 – $1689.60 *Found in: Poca Cosa, Caganel, Drushlak, Merdin, Okaidi, Verdammter Platz, Fort Goks *AP costs: Quick Shot (4 AP), Aimed Shot (5 AP), Reload (4 AP) M1 Garand *Weight: 4.6 kg *Clip: 5 *Ammo: 30.06 Springfield *Damage: 22 *Accuracy: 55 *Recock: Manual *Approx cost: $1386.00 – $1848.00 *Found in: Poca Cosa, Caganel, Drushlak, Merdin, Okaidi, Verdammter Platz, Diep Gat, Smerd, Fort Goks *AP costs: Quick Shot (4 AP), Aimed Shot (5 AP), Reload (4 AP) Beretta Cx4 Storm *Weight: 2.58 kg *Clip: 15 *Ammo: 9mm Luger *Damage: 16 *Accuracy: 50 *Recock: Semiauto *Approx cost: $2250-2700 *Found in: Merdin, Verdammter Platz *AP costs: Quick Shot (2 AP), Aimed Shot (3 AP), Reload (4 AP) Shotguns General Good close range weapons that ALWAYS hit, but they have very poor damage at long range. Browning BT-99 *Weight: 3.63 kg *Clip: 1 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 4-48 *Accuracy: 25 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $1900 *Found in: Verdammter Platz *AP costs: Quick Shot (2 AP), Reload (4 AP) NEF Tracker *Weight: 2.72 kg *Clip: 1 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 4-48 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $ *Found in: Savage Slug Warrior *Weight: 2.4 kg *Clip: 2 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 4-48 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Manual *Approx cost: $1650 *Found in: Merdin *AP Costs: Quick Shot (4 AP), Reload (4 AP) American Arms Brittany *Weight: 2.72 kg *Clip: 2 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 4-48 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $1500 *Found in: Winchester 1300 Defender *Weight: 3.12 kg *Clip: 8 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 4-48 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Manual *Approx cost: $1900-2300 *Found in: Merdin, Verdammter Platz Remington 870 Express *Weight: 2.72 kg *Clip: 6 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 4-48 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Manual *Approx cost: $ *Found in: Beretta AL391 *Weight: 2.68 *Clip: 6 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 5-60 *Accuracy: 25 *Recock: Semiauto *Approx cost: $3300-3900 *Found in: Merdin, Verdammter Platz Beretta S682 *Weight: 3.4 kg *Clip: 2 *Ammo: 12ga *Damage: 6-72 *Accuracy: 40 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $4700 *Found in: Verdammter Platz SMGs and Assault Rifles General Good all-round weapons, these are capable of single or burst fire. UZI *Weight: 3.5 kg *Clip: 32 *Ammo: 9mm Luger *Damage: 12 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $2000 *Found in: Verdammter Platz *AP costs: Quick Shot (2 AP), Aimed Shot (3 AP), 3 Round Burst (5 AP), 5 Round Burst (7 AP), Reload (4 AP) Bizon *Weight: 3.2 kg *Clip: 64 *Ammo: 9x18mm Makarov *Damage: 13 *Accuracy: 30 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $1900-2250 *Found in: Merdin, Verdammter Platz M16 *Weight: 2.9 kg *Clip: 30 *Ammo: 5.56x45mm NATO *Damage: 14 *Accuracy: 55 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $2750-3300 *Found in: Merdin, Okaidi, Verdammter Platz *AP costs: Quick Shot (2 AP), Aimed Shot (3 AP), 3 Round Burst (5 AP), 5 Round Burst (7 AP), Reload (4 AP) AK-47 *Weight: 3.8 kg *Clip: 30 *Ammo: 7.62x39mm *Damage: 16 *Accuracy: 40 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $2200-2650 *Found in: Merdin, Okaidi, Verdammter Platz *AP costs: Quick Shot (2 AP), Aimed Shot (3 AP), 3 Round Burst (5 AP), 5 Round Burst (7 AP), Reload (4 AP) AK 101 *Weight: 3.4 kg *Clip: 30 *Ammo: 5.56x45mm NATO *Damage: 17 *Accuracy: 50 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $3080-3700 *Found in: Merdin, Verdammter Platz M4 *Weight: 2.52 kg *Clip: 30 *Ammo: 5.56x45mm NATO *Damage: 15 *Accuracy: 70 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $4200 *Found in: *AP costs: Quick Shot (2 AP), Aimed Shot (3 AP), 3 Round Burst (5 AP), 5 Round Burst (7 AP), Reload (4 AP) M14 *Weight: 4.5 kg *Clip: 20 *Ammo: 7.62x51mm NATO *Damage: 22 *Accuracy: 50 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $2350-2800 *Found in: Merdin, Verdammter Platz Machine Guns General These weapons have good damage but can only fire in bursts (this means no aimed shots so don't try to use these at long range). RPK *Weight: 5 kg *Clip: 100 *Ammo: 7.62x39mm *Damage: 20 *Accuracy: 35 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $6000 *Found in: Verdammter Platz *AP costs: 3 Round Burst (5 AP), 5 Round Burst (7 AP), 10 Round Burst (10 AP), Reload (4 AP) Bren LMG *Weight: 10.35 kg *Clip: 100 *Ammo: 7.62x51mm NATO *Damage: 25 *Accuracy: 35 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $6900 *Found in: Verdammter Platz *AP costs: 3 Round Burst (5 AP), 5 Round Burst (7 AP), 10 Round Burst (10 AP), Reload (4 AP) CETME Ameli *Weight: 6.35 kg *Clip: 200 *Ammo: 5.56x45mm NATO *Damage: 16 *Accuracy: 40 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $6400 *Found in: Hara M1919 Browning *Weight: 14 kg *Clip: 250 *Ammo: .30-06 Springfield *Damage: 25 *Accuracy: 28 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $6388.80 *Found in: Qubba FN MAG *Weight: 10.15 kg *Clip: 200 *Ammo: 7.62x51mm NATO *Damage: 28 *Accuracy: 35 *Recock: Automatic *Approx cost: $6200 *Found in: Merdin Rocket Launchers General These weapons have high damage and can hit multiple targets, but take a long time to fire and have to be reloaded after every shot. The rockets they fire are also very heavy. Bazooka M9A1 *Weight: 7.23 kg *Clip: 1 *Ammo: M6A3 Rocket *Damage: 45 *Accuracy: 18 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $ *Found in: *AP costs: Launch (5 AP), Reload (4 AP) RPG 7 *Weight: 7 kg *Clip: 1 *Ammo: PG-7VL Rocket *Damage: 50 *Accuracy: 20 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $ *Found in: *AP costs: Launch (5 AP), Reload (4 AP) RPG 29 *Weight: 6.7 kg *Clip: 1 *Ammo: PG-29V Rocket (6.7 kg each) *Damage: 60 *Accuracy: 25 *Recock: Single Shot *Approx cost: $6781.50 – $9042.00 *Found in: Fort Goks, Qubba *AP costs: Launch (5 AP), Reload (4 AP) Grenades General Grenades can do large ammounts of damage to multiple targets. The distance you can throw them depends on the character's strength. It is also important to note that you can throw more grenades than fire rockets with the same ammout of AP. MK II *Weight: 0.6 kg *Power: 30 *Approx cost: $24.75 – $33.00 *Found in: Merdin, Okaidi, Diep Gat, Verdammter Platz, Smerd, Masriah, Fort Goks, Qubba, Kulin, Hara, Nirgendwo F-1 *Weight: 0.6 kg *Power: 32 *Approx cost: $29.70 – $42.90 *Found in: Merdin, Okaidi, Verdammter Platz, Diep Gat, Smerd, Masriah, Fort Goks, Qubba, Kulin, Hara, Nirgendwo, Sekir Bashka, Abu Kirdyk M67 *Weight: 0.4 kg *Power: 40 *Approx cost: $49.50 – $66.00 *Found in: Smerd, Fort Goks, Qubba Sniper Rifles General These guns have good damage and brilliant accuracy; but they can only fire aimed shots and have small clips. M24 SWS *Weight: 5.5kg *Clip: 5 *Ammo: 7.62x51mm NATO *Damage: 25 *Accuracy: 100 *Recock: Semiautomatic *Approx Cost: $8335.80 – $11114.40 *Found in: Fort Goks, Qubba M40A3 *Weight: 7.5kg *Clip: 5 *Ammo: 7.62x51mm NATO *Damage: 25 *Accuracy: 100 *Recock: Semiautomatic *Approx Cost: $9405.00 – $12540.00 *Found in: Fort Goks, Qubba Armor General Armour reduces all damage taken by the character wearing it. Light Bulletproof Vest *Weight: 3 kg *Protection: 20% *Approx cost: $888.25 – $1309.00 *Found in: Merdin, Okaidi, Diep Gat, Verdammter Platz, Hara, Nirgendwo, Qubba, Fort Goks, Smerd, Masriah, Kulin, Sekir Bashka, Abu Kirdyk Standard Bulletproof Vest *Weight: 5 kg *Protection: 30% *Approx cost: $ *Found in: Okaidi Heavy Bulletproof Vest *Weight: 7 kg *Protection: 50% *Approx cost: $ *Found in: Military Armor *Weight: 7 kg *Protection: 60% *Approx cost: $3080.00 – $3696.00 *Found in: Qubba, Fort Goks Recomended Weapons/Armour These weapons are one of the best in-game. Highly suggested for use. RPG 29 PROS: *High Damage *More accurate that RPG 7 CONS: *Very heavy and expensive ammo *You have to reload after every shot M14 PROS: *High damage *Decent accuracy *Can fire bursts *Available faily early *Relativly large clip (compared to snipers) CONS: *You need decent accuracy to use this at long range (around 70 will suffice with aimed shots) Military armor PROS: *Highest protection CONS: *Heavy *Not available untill fairly late in the game M67 PROS: *Highest damage of all grenades *Light weight *You can throw more grenades then fire rockets CONS: *Limited range RPG 7 PROS: *Lightest rockets *Can fire farther than you can throw a grenade CONS: *You have to reload after every shot M24 SWS PROS: *The same as the M40A3 sniper rifle only cheaper and lighter. *Highest accuracy (tied with M40) *High damage CONS: *Slightly lower effective range than M40A3 *Small clip *Can only fire aimed shots Berreta AL391 PROS: *Massive damage at close range *Only takes 2 AP per shot to fire (and you don't have to reload in between every shot) *Availible faily early CONS: *Very short effective range FN MAG PROS: *High damage *Can fire 10 round bursts for 10 AP *You almost never have to reload (200 round belt) CONS: *Very heavy M4 PROS: *Decent damage *Highest accuracy of any non-sniper *Can fire bursts *Large clip *Available fairly early CONS: *Low damage